Get It Up!
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Jangan terkecoh dengan tubuh molek dan parasayu Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan sang fotografer Kim Jongin turut terperangkap dalam jerat. Namun, apakah Jongin akan lari saat mengetahui kebenaran jika sosok yang disukainya adalah seorang pria? / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

422

 **Judul**

 _Get It Up!_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Luhan-Sehun, Chanyeol-Baekhyun

 **Category**

 _BL, Romance, Humor, Gender Bender_

 **Warning**

 _Crossdress!Kyung, Cheesy!Jongin, Mature_

 **Author's note:**

 _Maafkan author jika banyak typo dan perkataan yang kurang berkenan, itu semua murni ketidak-sengajaan._

 _Semoga pemilik prompt tidak kecewa dengan tulisan abal-abal ini :"_

 _Happy Kaisoo Week!_

 _Love U_

 **Summary**

Jangan terkecoh dengan tubuh molek dan parasayu Do Kyungsoo. Bahkan sang fotografer Kim Jongin turut terperangkap dalam jerat. Namun, apakah Jongin akan lari saat mengetahui kebenaran jika sosok yang disukainya adalah seorang pria?

-.o0o.-

.

.

-.o0o.-

Setiap sudut lekuk tubuhnya adalah idaman. Segala macam ekspresi adalah godaan. Paras cantik _baby-face_ dalam satu detik berubah menggairahkan ketika sedang menghayati peran berhadapan dengan kamera.

Dunia model ia tapaki sejak menginjak awal kepala dua dan kini sudah lima tahun ia menjalani dunia model, mendalami hingga membuat namanya terkenal di penjuru negeri.

D.O adalah nama panggung sosok itu. Tak ada satupun yang mengetahui kisah balik layar seorang D.O. Bahkan tak ada orang yang tahu nama aslinya, kecuali _manager_ dan beberapa sahabat tentu saja. Sahabat itupun dapat dihitung dengan jari satu tangan.

Dirinya yang begitu penuh rahasia, namun untung tak ada orang menelisik lebih jauh. Karena semua beranggapan D.O sosok wanita yang baik, kiranya tak perlu untuk mengusik masa lalu.

Untuk saat ini, Kyungsoo bisa menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Bekerja seprofesional mungkin dan lebih baik menjauh dari skandal.

"Terima kasih semua," D.O membungkuk memberi salam saat pemotretan telah selesai. Meski image sexy selalu terpencar, namun Kyungsoo terkenal akan sikap santun. Aura disekitar terasa positif jika berada disekitarnya. Banyak yang berpendapat demikian

"Selamat siang, D.O-sshi. Kami dari _Vague Magazine_ , bisakah meminta waktu anda sebentar?"

Dua sosok asing menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian. Dengan senyum ramah ia membalas, "Tentu saja."

-.o0o.-

Kim Jongin. Nama itu begitu terkenal di kalangan model karena kepiawaian setiap jepretan yang begitu artistik dan tak dipungkiri wajah tampan turut andil dalam karirnya sebagai seorang fotografer.

Tak sedikit agensi model menawarkannya untuk bergabung dengan mereka, namun Jongin hanyalah fotografer _freelance_ yang menyukai kebebasan. Ia tak ingin tercekik oleh jadwal yang diatur oleh agensi, terlebih ia tak mau terpenjara oleh segala aturan hitam di atas putih yang harus ditanda-tangani hanya demi mengais lembaran uang.

Prinsipnya adalah lakukan hal yang ingin kau lakukan. Menjalani hidup selama 8 tahun sebatang-kara setidaknya membuat ia telah makan banyak asam, manis dan pahit buah kehidupan diusia menginjak 26.

Apa yang akan kau tanam itulah yang akan dipetik kemudian hari. Itulah ajaran dari sang ibu.

Sejak kecil Jongin sangatlah suka akan suara jepretan kamera dan kerjapancahayayang dihasilkan oleh _flash_ kamera saat telah menemukan fokus bidikan. Semua itu adalah ajaran dari mendiang ayah yang juga merupakan fotografer.

Rumah mereka yang cukup strategis memudahkan untuk membuka usaha jasa foto studio yang cukup terkenal di Incheon. Dari sanalah Jongin menemukan sebuah hal yang begitu menarik mata. Sang Ayah terlihat begitu _keren_ saat mengabadikan momen pelanggan. Di usia sepuluh tahun, Jongin mempunyai kegemaran baru melebihi bermain dengan teman sebayanya.

Belajar dari pengalaman. Sebuah kamera peninggalan dari mendiang sang ayah ia jaga, hingga timbul keinginan untuk membeli kamera baru.

Mengenyampingkan bangku kuliah yang terlalu mahal, Jongin lebih memilih bekerja paruh waktu. Salah satunya bekerja di Bar sebagai bartender. Selain mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari, pekerjaan itu membuat Jongin mempunyai banyak kenalan dari berbagai kalangan.

Pekerjaan yang lain, di pagi hingga siang hari Jongin bekerja di perpustakaan kota. Bukan hanya ingin mengais uang, Jongin belajar otodidak disana. Perpustakaan terlengkap di Seoul, mampu membuat Jongin membuka jendela dunia.

Dua tahun ia tekun menjalani semuanya, tanpa menghamburkan sedikitpun waktu hingga terwujudlah sebuah kamera dengan beberapa perlengkapan pendukung. Dengan bangga ia datang ke pemakaman orang tuanya untuk memamerkan kamera. Tersenum bangga dengan jeri payahnya selama ini. Tak dapat terhindar tetesan air mata mengalir sebagai bukti kerinduan yang telah lama terpendam. Berdoa serta berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan hidup lebih baik mulai dari sekarang.

Manusia adalah makhluk yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan. Begitu pula Jongin. Hidupnya memang lebih baik setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Kini ia bergelimang harta.

Sekali pemotretan ia mendapat gaji setara dengan dua bahkan lima kali lipat harga kamera yang dia idamkan dulu. Pundi-pundi selalu mengalir. Kehidupannya serba mewah membuatnya tak jarang membayar wanita malam hanya untuk menuntaskan hasrat. Tak selalu seperti itu. Tanpa susah-susah mengeluarkan uang, para wanita selalu mengantre mendapat gilirannya. Satu hal yang menjadi peraturan, Jongin tak suka tidur dengan wanita milik orang lain dan itu berlaku juga ia tak pernah tidur dengan wanita sama untuk kedua kaliya. Jongin mudah bosan. Itulah alasannya.

Kehidupan Jongin bebas. Menyukai kebebasan dan tak suka terikat. Membuat jadwal pemotretan-pun menyesuaikan _mood_. Karena redaksi dan agensilah yang membutuhkan kepiawaiannya untuk memperindah setiap sampul majalah ataupun poster yang bertebaran. Percayalah jika tabungan Jongin yang kini telah terkumpul, sudah mampu membiayai seumur hidupnya.

Jongin lebih suka pemotretan yang mengharuskan pergi ke negeri lain. Melintasi cakrawala. Mencari pengalaman dan pemandangan baru.

Untuk saat ini, Jongin sedang menanti pemotretan di pulau _Dewata_. Sebelumnya ia kesal, karena pemotretan itu hampir saja batal dikarenakan ulah si model yang ceroboh. Namun untuk saat ini, senyum tak lekang dari wajah tampan itu. Bahkan ia menolak ajakan wanita cantik hanya dengan alasan berkemas-kemas.

Pulau _Dewata_ sudah menantinya.

-.o0o.-

"Kau yakin akan melakukannya?"

"Jika aku tak yakin untuk melakukannya untuk apa aku menandatangani kontrak itu, Luhan hyung?"

Hening seketika.

Sebuah ruang tamu salah satu kamar apartemen lantai 12, yang berdiri kokoh di lingkungan Gangnam itu mendadak sunyi.

D.O adalah sosok model wanita jika dilihat hanya dari permukaan. Pemilik nama asli Do Kyungsoo, sejatinya adalah sosok pria sejak ia dilahirkan. Menjadi model adalah keinginannya sejak kecil, namun naas ia selalu ditolak agensi dengan alasan yang sama. Tinggi badan terlalu standar.

Kilas balik singkat, tepat saat ia mendapat permintaan dari Luhan untuk membuat calon pacarnya cemburu, Kyungsoo diminta untuk berpenampilah sebagai seorang wanita dan berpura-pura sedang kencan. Calon pacar—Sehun- Luhan yang terperangkap, keduanya langsung _jadian_ hingga melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sendirian di taman kota dengan _dress_ ketat setengah paha ketat di siang hari. Kyungsoo berusaha menutupi wajah dengan wig hitam sewaan dan mengabaikan tatapan tak senonoh orang disekitar. Entah beruntung ataukah sial, saat perjalanan ada sebuah majalah yang menawarinya untuk menjadi model untuk kolom _Citizen news_. Bermula dari sana, Kyungsoo mulai sering mendapat tawaran-tawaran model untuk penghias kolom majalah mereka.

Mulai dari sana karena tuntutan pekerjaan, Kyungsoo rela memanjangkan rambutnya hingga melakukan segala perawatan. Namun tidak sampai merubah kelamin. Ia tahu jika apa yang ia tempuh saat ini adalah hal yang keliru. Walau melalui jalan yang salah, hati kecil Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang karena impiannya telah tercapai.

Luhan yang di dapuk menjadi _manager_ turut andil dalam menjaga rahasia Kyungsoo. Namun kali ini ia _kecolongan_ dan Kyungsoo benar-benar teledor.

Luhan tadi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang berbenah untuk mencari makan siang. Saat pria bermata rusa itu kembali, Kyungsoo dengan bangganya bilang besok kita ke Bali dengan membawa map berisi kopian kontrak dan detail pemotretan.

Model pertama tanpa diduga mengalami usus buntu dan tak bisa merubah jadwal yang sudah ada di depan mata. Terlebih modal untuk permotretan ini tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Redaksi majalah Vague sudah menyewa 10 tiket pesawat untuk penerbangan ke Bali dan tak lupa resort yang telah disewa.

"Kau gila Do Kyungsoo. Sungguh sangat gila! Kau bahkan tak membiarkanku berpendapat, tapi langsung menanda-tanganinya." Luhan melempar segepok kertas detail pemotretan ke atas meja. Jemari bergerak mengacak rambut pirangnya hingga rambut bak benang emas itu kini telah kusut.

"Tidak baik menolak _job_ , Luhan hyung."

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang menolak tawaran iklan kemarin."

"Oh, siapa? Sepertinya aku tak kenal."

Luhan mendengus kesal. Kyungsoo kemarin dengan mudahnya menolak tawaran iklan _hand and body lotion_ dan sekarang malah mengambil _job_ dadakan.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya pernah bekerja sama dengan Vague, kini mendapat tawaran kembali untuk menjadi model pengganti. Selain alasan itu, mana mungkin Kyungsoo menolak jalan-jalan ke pulau impiannya. Terlebih mengetahui siapa nama fotografer yang tercetak tinta hitam di daftar para kru.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menolak ini, jika ada dua koin emas didalamnya.

"Koin emas kepalamu!" Luhan mendorong kepala Kyungsoo dengan telunjuknya.

"Kepalaku baik-baik saja, hyung." Kyungsoo menyibak rambut panjangnya. "Tenang saja, Luhan hyung. Aku telah memberi persyaratan jika diperbolehkan memakai rok. Lagi pula aku juga tak sudi memakai pakaian renang _one piece_ apalagi bikini. _Eww_ … belalaiku akan tercetak."

Sudut bibir Luhan menyebik sinis, "Punyamu itu hanya seukuran ulat bulu. Seperti ini!" Luhan memamerkan kelingkingnya. "Yang disebut belalai itu punya Sehunnieku~"

Kyungsoo terdiam kaku menghentikan gerakannya secara tiba-tiba. Memasang wajah datar sedatar-datarnya dengan sudut mata memincing menatap Luhan tajam.

"Apa? Apa lihat-lihat? Tatapan matamu tak mempan. Aku sudah kebal." Luhan mengibas rambut, sombong.

"Dasar gay menjijikkan."

Luhan sontak menoleh cepat. "Jaga kata-katamu Do Kyungsoo. Sadar kau itu lebih gay. Sadarkah itu?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dahinya tertempel perempatan siku imajiner.

"Ah. Lebih tepatnya gay yang _kinky_ ," lanjut Luhan dengan tawa mengejeknya. Semenjak menjadi model, Kyungsoo selalu mengenakan pakaian wanita dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak pernah terlibat dalam suatu hubungan asmara.

"Yak!"

"Apa? Aku menang. Aku mempunyai poin utama. Kau selalu menyamar sebagai wanita~" Luhan tersenyum bangga.

Luhan yang menjulurkan lidah membuat kepulan asap di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hei bisakah kalian menghentikan pembicaraan tak masuk akal ini?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan reflek menoleh menuju pusat suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar.

Sosok pria berambut _ash grey_ tertata sedemikian rupa oleh _hair-stylist_. Tak kalah _stylist_ dengan cara ia berpakaian. Mengenakan kaos putih berbalut _coat dark blue_ dan celana hitam ketat. Mata ber- _eyeliner_ hitam dengan sapuan _eye-shadow_ membuat mata sipit pemiliknya begitu terlihat mempesona. Tubuh ramping bersandar pada rak buku pembatas ruang tamu, tangan bersedekap dengan ekspresi datar menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan bergantian dengan pandangan malasnya.

Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri pria itu mendekati keduanya. "Kau dan dia," jari lentik itu menunjuk keduanya. "Kalian bukan gay. Yang benar itu—" nada bicaranya penuh keyakinan jika yang akan ia katakan adalah hal penting. "— kita ini gay! Kita bertiga gay! Hahaha!" ujarnya dengan tepuk tangan meriah.

Hanya dia seorang yang bahagia. Kyungsoo memandang datar dan Luhan memutar bola mata.

"Kau itu gila, Byun Baekhyun dan kami tidak." geram Kyungsoo.

"Gila adalah nama tengahku. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian. Terima kasih." ucapnya bangga.

Ya. Si pendatang itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang berprofesi sama dengan Kyungsoo. Namun sebagai seorang model, dia tak menyembunyikan jati diri seperti diri Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah menjadi model sejak dini.

"Sudahlah Kyungsoo, untung saja Chanyeol betah dengan orang gila ini."

"Hey~ jangan bawa-bawa pacar tampanku, Luhan hyung. Jangan-jangan kau berniat merebut Chanyeol dariku?"

"Benar-benar gila," desis Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun menangkup pipi dengan ekspresi terkejut yang terlihat begitu dibuat-buat. Imajinasi Baekhyun itu terlalu liar.

Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan decakan. "Aku sudah punya Sehun bodoh! Dan untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aduh Pak _manager_ Lu mengapa _judes_ sekali~ aku kan _kangen_ kalian~" ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangan seolah ingin di peluk. Sayangnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan _malah_ membuang wajah.

Sungguh tiada henti Baekhyun bersikap berlebihan, untung saja Kyungsoo dan Luhan sudah hafal dan bisa memaklumi. Lebih tepatnya, sudah terbiasa.

"Palingan Chanyeol ada pekerjaan diluar kota, dan kau yang bosan lalu kau datang ke apartemenku."

Pernyataan Kyungsoo membuahkan hasil cengiran Baekhyun. Kesimpulan itu tepat 100%. Mereka yang sudah bersahabat hampir 4 tahun sudah saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Ayolah~ beri aku hiburan yang menarik. Aku bosan. Chanyeol pergi ke LA selama dua minggu, aku menginap disini ya~ ya~" Pinta Baekhyun lengkap dengan nada merajuk. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada single sofa tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Ah, lusa Kyungsoo—

"Hei, jangan ceritakan padanya," bisik Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

Akan menjadi masalah jika Baekhyun ikut. Bukan masalah Baekhyun mengganggu atau tidak karena itu jawaban pasti Baekhyun pasti akan mengganggu disana. Ada satu hal rumit lain yang tak bisa Kyungsoo ungkapkan. "Jangan ajak dia Luhan hyung. Dia pasti juga punya jadwal sendiri."

Dahi Luhan berkerut.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya Do Kyungsoo, dan seminggu ini jadwalku sayangnya kosong~" decak Baekhyun kesal. "Kau itu sangat pelit. Pantas saja belum punya pacar. Masih perawan pula~"

"Asal kau ingat, aku ini laki-laki Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh ya? Aku lupa. Aku terbiasa melihatmu dengan memakai rok." Ucap Baekhyun sarkatis yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

 _Pluk!_

Kyungsoo melempar bantal sofa dan tertawa keras ketika bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah Baekhyun.

"Hei! Kau merusak riasan wajahku!"

"Rasakan kau!"

"Kau sungguh kasar!"

"Makanya punya mulut dijaga!"

"Ini mulut, mulut siapa?"

"Sialan!"

"HENTIKAN!" Lantang Luhan hingga pria itu berdiri dengan napas terengah-engah. Mata menatap nyalang penuh amarah berhasil menjinakkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hingga duduk tenang kembali.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat akrab. Mereka mempunyai banyak kesamaan yang sama bahkan ada gosip yang menyebutkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berpacaran. Itulah alasan Kyungsoo enggan mengajak Baekhyun.

Jika Baekhyun ikut, bagaimana bisa ia pendekatan dengan Jongin?

Publik memandang jika Kyungsoo wanita, selalu tertangkap bersama Baekhyun. Dari sana, dimulailah gosip itu. Lagi pula hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dirahasaiakan. Bukankah gosip itu menguntungkan keduanya? Sayangnya baik Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun selalu merinding jika memikirkan mereka benar-benar berpacaran.

Jika keduanya sudah beda pendapat, ya yang seperti itu tadi selalu terjadi. Untung saja Luhan sebagai _manager_ mempunyai jiwa penengah.

"Aku datang kesini untuk berdiskusi—

"Kita berdiskusi setelah Baekhyun pulang."

"Aku tidak akan pulang! Aku menginap disini!" putus Baekhyun yang kini melepas coatnya. Ia bejalan menuju kulkas mengambil cola. Dia sudah benar-benar menanggap rumah Kyungsoo bak rumahnya sendiri.

"Kita lanjutkan pembahasan yang tadi, Kyungsoo."

Meski ia duduk, Kyungsoo menghentakkan kaki pertanda jika dia benar-benar kesal. Wajahnya cemberut tak senang. Alis bertaut. Mengerucutkan bibir disertai tangannya terlipat. "Apa lagi, hyung? Ulat bulu?" Kyungsoo mulai melantur.

"Hal yang terpenting bukan masalah ulatmu kelihatan sewaktu kau memakai bikini. Disana," jari Luhan menunjuk pada kertas yang ia lempar tadi. Luhan bisa mendengar kikikan Baekhyun saat mengucapkannya, "Disana tertulis kau masih mengenakan kemeja putih. Aku tak mempedulikan itu. Namun ada satu hal terpenting."

"Tentang Jongin," tebak Kyungsoo.

"Nah. Kau benar-benar bodoh." Sudah sejak awal rahasia dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka jika Kyungsoo sangat mengidolakan Jongin. Ada suatu kisah masa lalu tersediri.

"Kau selalu tak menyetujuiku dengan Jongin! Aku membencimu!" rajuk Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau sukai dari pria _playboy_ itu? Kau menolak Joonmyeon yang seratus kali lebih baik hati demi menunggu Jongin bahkan kau belum kenal. Kau sudah menjadi model, tak harus bukan kau memberi tahu ini kepada Jongin?" Luhan berusaha menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari Jongin yang terkenal suka mempermainkan wanita. Luhan tak ingin Kyungsoo selalu terperangkap oleh bayangan Jongin dan menjadikan Jongin sebagai patokan kekasih.

"Tapi—

"Sadarlah Kyungsoo. Dia itu suka dengan wanita. Dia tak sama seperti kita. Dia tidak gay. Aku hanya tak ingin kau tersakiti. Terlebih apa kau akan berkata jujur kepada Jongin? Apa Jongin akan mengingatmu?"

Raut wajah Kyungsoo melayu. Kepalanya tertunduk.

Tanpa Luhan bilang, Kyungsoo sadar statusnya yang berbeda dengan yang lain. Apakah Kyungsoo salah jika ia iri dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah punya tambatan hati? Hanya Jongin yang selalu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Bukan karena Jongin tampan, ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu tertarik.

Senyum Jongin.

Senyuman yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo terpaku dan terpukau. Tak ada yang bisa membantah karisma fotografer itu. _Mengapa Jongin tak menjadi model saja? Dia lebih pantas menjadi model._ Pikiran itu selalu membayangi Kyungsoo dan wujud betapa ia sungguh mengagumi pria itu. Dan sebuah kenangan masa lalu yang tak mungkin ia lupakan sekaligus menepati janji mereka.

Dilain pihak Baekhyun yang _telat_ bergabung, tak memahami maksud pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung. Dia hanya duduk diam menikmati _cola_. Tidak—belum- berani menyela.

"Kali ini karena terlanjur, aku akan membiarkannya. Dan aku tetap akan memegang tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang _manager_. Jika kau bisa bertindak menyetujui kontrak ini dengan dadakan, aku juga bisa melakukan hal untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan dan kali ini aku bertindak sebagai sahabatmu."

Meski kasihan kepada Kyungsoo. Tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan niat Kyungsoo untuk mendekati Jongin.

Luhan sama sekali tak membenci Jongin. Luhan hanya tak suka perasaan suka Kyungsoo kepada fotografer tampan itu. Pria itu terlalu banyak skandal dengan model dan semua itu adalah wanita. Jongin terlalu berbahaya.

Meski Kyungsoo cantik, namun Kyungsoo berbeda. Luhan tak ingin Kyungsoo terseret kedalam arus kepiawaian rayuan Jongin.

"Sudah aku putuskan jika Baekhyun besok akan ikut kita. Kau masuk kamar dan berkemaslah untuk besok. Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan pihak Vague."

Tak ada sepatah kata yang terucap, Kyungsoo berjalan lemas menuju kamar.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya kasat mata. Ingin dia bertanya namun suasana saat ini sungguh tak menyenangkan. Tau begini ia pergi ke rumah Minseok saja tadi. Baekhyun benar-benar _clueless_.

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil Luhan.

"Kau pulanglah."

Eh? Ia diusir? Baekhyun mengerjab bingung.

Luhan menghela napas. "Kau pulang dan berkemaslah untuk pergi ke Bali untuk lima hari kedepan. Kau bisakan temani kami ke Bali?"

Sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, Luhan menambah. "Diam berarti iya. Kau pulang dan nanti saat kau kembali kesini, tidurlah di kamarku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku mengurus tiketmu untuk besok terlebih dahulu."

"Benarkah itu? Woa! Bali~ _I'm coming_!"

Berkebalikan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun melangkah dengan riang gembiranya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih duduk memijat kening di sofa.

-.o0o.-

"Waaahh pantai Bali~" Baekhyun berlari riang menuju pantai Begitu sampai di _resort_ tempat mereka menginap. Tak lama kemudian pria berambut abu itu mengeluarkan ponsel.

Kyungsoo menatap tak percaya pada Baekhyun yang benar-benar menikmati perjalanan ini. "Lihat. Dia benar-benar memalukan, hyung!"

"Hei Kyungsoo, rubah panggilanmu."

"Oh, kau benar." Dia lupa mengontrol panggilan untuk Luhan. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menengok kanan kiri berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya dan ketika tak ada orang lain, ia menghembuskan napas lega.

Para kru nampaknya lebih memilih untuk beristirahat di dalam Resort.

 _Korean Air_ melandas di Ngurah Rai tepat pukul dua belas dan perjalan satu jam hingga sampai di _resort_. Cuaca sungguh panas, namun mereka tak ingin melewatkan keindahan pantai Bali.

Vogue menyewa salah satu Resort di daerah Jimbaran menyajikan pemandangan menghadap pantai yang begitu memukau. Biru air laut, putih kekuningan pasir pantai, hijau pepohonan berjajar, tingginya pohon kelapa, keras hitam karang seolah sengaja ditata rapi sedemikian rupa hingga mewujudkan pemandangan eksotis khas Bali, tempat yang selalu ingin Kyungsoo kunjungi. Angin semilir menerbangkan rambut Kyungsoo, sehingga ia sibuk merapikan helai demi helai rambut hitam kelamnya itu.

"Aku taruh barang-barang dikamar dulu. Awasi Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo berdecak. Dikira ia adalah _baby sitter_ Baekyun, pakai acara diawasi. Lihatlah anak itu kini sibuk ber _video-call_ , siapa lagi jika bukan pacar tinggi menjulangnya itu. Kyungsoo tak mau dekat-dekat Baekhyun. Melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat _video-call_ membuat bulu kuduknya begidik berdiri. Sok imut.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih berjalan ditepian pantai. Ia ingin bebas menikmati keindahan pulau Dewata.

Meski membuat rambutnya berantakan, Kyungsoo suka dengan bagaimana angin pantai menampar kulitnya membawa aroma khas wewangian asing yang tak pernah Kyungsoo cium sebelumnya. Aroma khas Bali yang akan selalu ia ingat.

Kyungsoo tertarik mendekati deretan area pura. Ukiran rumit pada batu hitam dengan ikatan kain kotak hitam putih adalah ciri khas Bali yang Kyungsoo ingat sewaktu berselancar di internet.

"Pakailah ini."

Sebuah ucapan singkat yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sosok pria berkulit tan. Senyuman lembut dan tampan setara dengan kilauan cahaya mentari siang hari ini. Begitu cerah. Sosok pria yang membuat Kyungsoo tergila-gila hingga melakukan hal nekat, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Jongin. Photografer andalan _Negeri Gingseng_.

"Dari tadi aku perhatikan, kau kesusahan merapikan rambut panjangmu. Aku minta karet ini kepada _coordi-noona_. Pakailah." Jongin menunjukkan sebuah ikat rambut hitam kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Kim Jongin memperhatikannya?

Apakah Jongin masih ingat dengannya?

"Namamu D.O bukan?"

Ternyata Jongin tak ingat. Mana mungkin Jongin mengingat dirinya terlebih dengan penampilan ini.

Dengan canggung Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tesenyum lalu mengambil ikat rambut, "Terima kasih, Jongin-sshi." Kyungsoo berusaha keras menahan senyum lebarnya meski nadi berdendang tak karuan. Utung saja semburat wajah dapat dikelabui akibat paparan sinar mentari.

-.o0o.-

Tak mau menyangkal jika Jongin begitu penasaran dengan sosok yang akan menjadi fokus bidikannya esok. Banyak kabar burung tentang wanita itu.

Meski memiliki _image sexy_ dan ekspresi datar, Kyungsoo terkenal akan kerendahan hati dan kebaikan. Tak sedikit pria yang telah ditolak mentah-mentah. Bahkan berhembus kabar jika gadis itu telah mempunyai pacar, namun mereka masih tetap memujanya. Dari semua alasan itu, Jongin semakin tertarik dengan sosok wanita dihadapannya.

Apakah Jongin termasuk jajaran penggemar Kyungsoo?

Tidak.

Jongin hanya penasaran. Ya. Jongin menyebutnya begitu.

Sang fotografer hanya mendengar gosip itu dari beberapa rekan kerja yang begitu menggilai Kyungsoo. Maka dari itu 'penasaran' adalah kata yang pas.

Baru kali ini mereka dipertemukan dalam sebuah _project_ yang sama terlebih menghabiskan waktu lumayan lama disuatu pulau. Saat mendapatkan kesempatan ini, teman Jongin meringis iri.

Jongin tak melewatkan kesempatan ketika Luhan –manager Kyungsoo- membiarkan wanita itu berjalan sendiri.

Membawa bekal untuk pendekatan, ia sendiri heran bisa seagresif ini mendekati wanita.

Sebuah ikat rambut sebagai perantara, namun Jongin malah terperangah melihat tengkuk mulus Kyungsoo yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo menggigit ikat rambut, jemari indah menyusur dari pangkal rambut merapikan, menarik helai menjadi satu ke pucuk kepala.

Menelan ludah dengan berat, Jongin mengakui jika ia menikmati pemandangan ini. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengikat Rambutnya saja sudah sexy. Bibir tebalnya sungguh menggoda untuk di kecup. Tak mengherankan temannya begitu menggilai seorang D.O.

"Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut terikat," entah niat dari mana Jongin tanpa terkendali mengucapkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Te-terima kasih, Jongin-sshi."

Senyum tak dapat tertahan mengamati Kyungsoo yang kini tersipu malu. Sungguh Kyungsoo begitu menggemaskan. Bolehkan ia mencubit pipi merah itu? Jongin yakin pipi itu selembut pantat bayi.

Tak tahu saja Jongin, jika jantung Kyungsoo terasa ingin meledak.

"D.O-sshi, apakah nanti kau—

"Dudu-ya!"

Ucapan Jongin terhenti menyadari sosok lain mendekat.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah selesai?"

Baekhyun tersenyum ramah, "Hai, Jongin-ah." Baekhyun pernah diprotet oleh Jongin. Suatu hal yang lumrah jika ia menyapa pria berkulit eksotis itu.

"Hai, Baekhyun hyung." Perlu di garis bawahi jika Baekhyun lebih tua dua tahun dari fotografer itu. "Apa kabar?"

"Hm, untuk saat ini sungguh buruk."

Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertatap melihat Baekhyun yang seperti kebakaran jenggot.

"Disini sangat panas. Aku belum memakai _sunblock_. Lihatlah ini, kulitku merah semua. Ayo ke dalam Dudu-ya." Panggilan itu khusus ditujukan pada Kyungsoo. Itulah panggilan untuknya di _Public_. Menurut Baekhyun, lidahnya masih aneh memanggil nama D.O pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhan oppa sudah masuk ke dalam, kau bisa menyusulnya." Dalam hati Kyungsoo memberontak. Yang benar saja. Jongin menghampirinya dan Baekhyun bodoh menganggu.

Untung saja teman.

"Ayolah~"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Baekhyun itu punya sindrom _newborn baby_ , jika tak dituruti akan sangat mengganggu dengan rengekannya.

"Maaf, Jongin-sshi. Kami ke hotel dulu." Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya meminta-maaf.

"Baik, D.O-sshi. Silakan." Jongin tersenyum canggung. Ekspresi Kyungsoo menggemaskan. Hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Umm, tadi sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ti-tidak. Lupakan."

"Benarkah itu?"

"Iya. Aku hanya ingin bilang mohon kerja-samanya untuk pemotretan besok. Hari ini kau bisa bersenang-senang— _dengan kekasihmu_." Satu hal yang Jongin lupakan. Jika Kyungsoo telah ada yang memiliki.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap senyum terakhir Kyungsoo yang berpamitan dan sosok kekasih Kyungsoo yang justru malah tersenyum geli.

Apakah pria itu menertawakannya yang gagal merebut kekasihnya?

Jongin tak menyangka Kyungsoo membawa turut serta Baekhyun ke Bali.

Byun Baekhyun. Benarkah dia kekasih D.O? Sampai sekarang tak ada konfirmasi mengenai kedekatan mereka.

Jongin heran bagaimana bisa pria seperti Byun Baekhyun yang menjadi kekasih Do Kyungsoo?

Heran, kulit merah kepanasan saja diributkan. Ck. Seharus yang menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo harus lebih tampan dan jantan dari Byun Baekhyun.

Seperti Kim Jongin misalnya?

Jongin mulai melantur sendiri.

-.o0o.-

"Kyung! Disini benar-benar panas. Ya ampun Chanyeol pasti akan marah jika kulitku merah semua seperti ini. Jika aku nanti hitam bagaimana? Jika Chanyeol tak suka aku bagaimana? Gawat! Setelah ini aku harus ke spa! Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, terima kasih atas tawarannya." Jawab Kyungsoo datar. Ia sudah kepalang kesal. Gemas sendiri jika dia punya dua sahabat seperti Baekhyun. Hancur sudah dunianya. Hidup Kyungsoo tak akan tenang.

"Pulang dari Bali pasti kulitku tak putih lagi."

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamar, telinga Kyungsoo sakit mendengar celotehan Baekhyun yang tak masuk akal. Mana mungkin Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun jika pria itu bak lintah hidup selalu melekat pada Baekhyun saat berdua. Baekhyun saja yang terlalu _perfectionist_ terhadap penampilannya. Kulit hitam saja di permasalahkan.

"Kulit kecoklatan itu sexy."

"Eh?" Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Pandangan khawatir akan kulitnya menggelap lenyap, berganti dengan tatapan menggoda menatap sahabatnya. "Sepertinya ada yang berbunga-bunga~"

"Aku tidak membahas Jongin."

"Ey~ ada yang bongkar kartu sendiri~" Baekhyun tertawa lepas melihat wajah merah padam Kyungsoo. "Aku akan bilang kau tadi berduaan dengan Jongin. Uhuy!" Baekhyun ancang-ancang berlari menuju kamar.

"Byun Baekhyun berhenti!" Kyungsoo ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang telah berlari menaiki tangga.

Penginapan ini begitu alami dan juga terbatas. Resort yang mereka sewa hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Semua memakai unsur alami mengurangi teknologi yang berlebihan. Karena itu adalah keunggulan resort daripada hotel yang serba megah.

Para staff yang melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun begitu gemas melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Mereka sangat bersemangat."

"Bukankah mereka yang sering digosipkan berpacaran?"

"Ya. Aku lihat beritanya."

"Anak muda sekarang sungguh sangat ekspresif _hahaha_ ," Lee Byunghun, pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai perwakilan direksi majalah Vague nampak begitu terhibur bercengkrama dengan Hyukjae, asistennya.

"Oh, Jongin-ah. Kemarilah! Ada hal yang ingin aku diskusikan denganmu."

Jongin yang baru saja memasuki lobi, membungkuk memberi salam. "Selamat siang."

Tak lain halnya dengan Byunghun dan Hyukjae, Jongin juga melihat interaksi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Anehnya, ada perasaan kesal kembali muncul begitu saja.

-.o0o.-

"Bisakah kalian tidak membuat keributan disini?" tegur Luhan pada kedua temannya yang begitu berisik saat memasuki kamar.

"Luhan hyung! Ada yang wow! Kau kecolongan. Tadi Jongin berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo," lapor Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Banarkan itu?" Luhan menatap nyalang namun Kyungsoo hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Dari dekat dia sungguh tampan, hyung." Ungkap Kyungsoo jujur.

"Terserah kau saja." Luhan sudah kualahan memberi Kyungsoo nasihat.

"Wah Luhan hyung merestuiku dengan Jongin!" Semangat Kyungsoo membara. Ia menjulurkan ludah pada Baekhyun.

"Sana kau pacari saja, biar tidak terlalu lama _menjomblo_." tak terpancing, Baekhyun malah semakin menggoda Kyungsoo yang kini seperti kepiting rebus. "Ngomong-omong, apakah kita bertiga akan tidur satu kamar?"

Luhan mendelik menatap Baekhyun, "Iya. Jika kita liburan bertiga. Dasar kau bodoh?"

"Memang apa bedanya?"

"Dia benar-benar bodoh, hyung. Abaikan saja dia." Kyungsoo sudah lelah dengan Baekhyun, "Apakah koperku sudah berada di kamar, Luhan hyung?"

"Iya, ini kuncinya." Luhan menyerah kunci berbentuk kartu.

"Oh iya, kita mempunyai seorang putri disini." ucap Baekhyun yang baru tersadar.

"Terserah denganmu, ByunBaek. Aku lelah. Kau merusak waktu berhargaku," Kyungsoo menatap nyalang Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas. "Aku ke kamar dulu, Luhan hyung."

Luhan menambah, "Kamarmu lantai bawah dekat kolam. Aku sudah taruh kopermu disana. Kau istirahatlah nanti jam enam ada jamuan makan malam bersama kru dan kau, Byun Baekhyun." Telunjuk Luhan mengarah tepat di depan hidung Baekhyun. "Jaga sikapmu disini atau aku menyuruh Chanyeol menyeretmu."

"Aku mau diseret Chanyeol saja~"

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Pola pikir Baekhyun sungguh menyebalkan.

"Aku pergi dulu, Luhan hyung. Aku turut berduka cita kau sekamar dengan dia." Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan penuh rasa keprihatinan seakan sudah lelah menghadapi kegilaan Baekhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar.

Ia melihat nomor yang tercetak pada _keycard_ , angka tunggal. Berjalan sepanjang lorong, tak lupa Kyungsoo menyapa beberapa kru yang berpapasan. Tak jarang dari mereka yang mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol dan ada juga yang mengucapkan terimakasih karenanya pemotretan ke Bali tidak dibatalkan.

Langkah terhenti di depan pintu kamar bernomor dua bersamaan dengan seseorang yang juga berdiri di pintu seberang kamarnya.

"Ah, ternyata kita berjodoh D.O-sshi."

Kyungsoo menggigit ujung bawah bibirnya mendengar rayuan bodoh yang terlantar pada bibir seksi seorang Kim Jongin. Kepala ia anggukkan pelan, "Sepertinya begitu Jongin-sshi," tak tahu harus mulai percakapan apa, Kyungsoo memilih pamit memasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya cepat demi kesehatan jantungnya.

Terlebih Jongin menambah hal yang begitu spesial, "Bersiaplah untuk jamuan nanti, aku akan menunggumu." lalu mengedipkan mata.

Mungkin benar kata Luhan, Kim Jongin adalah seorang _player_ dan Do Kyungsoo harus mempersiapkan semuanya. Cuaca di Bali mendadak panas.

-.o0o.-

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo tepat pukul enam. Bahkan Luhan belum menyuruhnya bersiap, untung saja Kyungsoo orang yang tepat waktu dan ia yakin jika Luhan dan Baekhyun keduanya tertidur pulas setelah penerbangan panjang. Mereka itu benar-benar laki-laki payah. Tidak sepertinya.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo lupa identitas.

Menyiapkan hati yang mapan, Kyungsoo menyiapkan sapaan untuk Jongin. "Tunggu sebentar, Jongin-sshi." Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya lalu terburu menuju pintu.

-.o0o.-

Tak sabar. Itulah yang tercermin dari tingkah polah Kim Jongin yang sedari tadi terus saja melirik jam dinding. Ingin memejamkan matapun tak mampu.

Decakan kesal terlontar, pria itu mendudukkan diri. Melihat koper hitam masih berdiri tegak menempel di tembok, ia memilih mendekatinya. Tak ada salahnya membongkar koper dan memindahkan pakaian ke almari hotel untuk sementara. Setidaknya mengalihkan perhatian akan terasa lebih cepat daripada terus berbaring di ranjang.

Efek pertemuan D.O walau sebentar, telah meninggalkan kesan melekat begitu mendalam yang terus saja membuat Jongin ingin bertemu lagi dan lagi.

Apakah virus D.O itu ada?

Jongin bak seorang _fanboy_. Tak pernah ia sebelumnya seperti ini. Namun kenapa D.O begitu melekat?

Ada suatu perasaan tak asing.

Saat jarum pendek berada ditengah angka lima dan enam, fotografer itu berteriak semangat. Menyambar handuk dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Suara gemericik air dan lagu ia dendangkan. Suasana hati Jongin tergambar jelas.

Tak pernah sebelumnya Jongin grogi saat bertemu dengan wanita, namun anggap ini sebuah cerita lain. Anggaplah ia akan bertemu dengan seorang tuan putri, karena seorang tuan putri bukanlah sembarang wanita. Jika seseorang akan bertemu dengan seorang putri, pantaslah untuknya jika gugup menghampiri.

Persiapan matang, Jongin menyempatkan mematut diri di depan kaca. Kaos putih dan _navy jeans_ dirasa pakaian lumrah untuk malam jamuan tak resmi. Toh ini juga bisa disebut liburan.

"Kau tampan Kim Jongin." Jongin menyeringai. Memuji dirinya sendiri hal yang lumrah ia lakukan.

Saatnya menjemput tuan putri.

Ketukan pintu tiga kali, tuan putri sudah menyahut dengan suara lembut di balik pintu. Tak menunggu lama, sosok yang Jongin anggap sebagai jelmaan tuan putri itu menampakkan diri.

Sosok wanita spesial begitu cantik. Rambut panjang dikepang menjadi satu menyamping. Gaun tipis berbalut _cardigan oversize_ abu. Mengapa tuan putri begitu manis?

"Maaf menunggu lama, Jongin-sshi."

Begitu saja ia meminta maaf? Menunggu satu jam berdiri didepan pintupun Jongin rela. Ini bahkan tak sampai tiga menit.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, asal menuruti satu permintaanku."

"Apakah kau benar-benar marah padaku, Jongin-sshi?"

Sungguh mata Kyungsoo yang membulat saat terkejut itu begitu menggemaskan. Jongin ketagihan akan semua ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Mana mungkin Jongin marah padamu, Kyungsoo. Pria itu hanya ingin mengerjaimu.

"Aku ingin kau hanya memanggilku Jongin. Ayolah, bahkan aku lebih muda setahun dirimu. _Noona_ ~"

Seharusnya Kyungsoo marah. Ya seharusnya dia marah karena Jongin membahas usia yang begitu sensitif. Ayolah, hanya satu tahun apa arti angka.

Namun pendengaran Kyungsoo terfokus pada sebuah panggilan. Sepatah kata yang Jongin ucapkan terakhir. Mengapa terdengar menggemaskan?

"D.O _noona_ mau menanggilku Jongin, bukan?" Jongin menahan tawanya saat melihat telinga merah Kyungsoo. "Ayolah, aku ingin akrab dengan wanita secantik dirimu."

Dan satu kata terkahir Jongin itu juga membuat Kyungsoo terdiam kaku.

 _Wanita_.

Tak tahu Kyungsoo harus menyahut apa, ia hanya tersenyum. Teringat kata Luhan beberapa hari lalu. Jika kami berbeda.

Keduanya berjalan menuju taman belakang tepat dimana diadakan jamuan semua kru.

Kyungsoo bak peran utama disana. Semua menyapa dengan ramah. Saling bercengkrama mengakrabkan diri untuk _project_ Bali. Sebuah iringan musik tradisional Bali membuat suana khas tersendiri. Deburan ombak pantai terdengar sebagai _backsound_ alami menyejukkan dengan angin sepoi malam. Bintang dan bulan pun turut mempertunjukkan kilaunya.

Kyungsoo menepi mencari tempat sepi sambil berdecak kesal menatap ponselnya. Sungguh keterlaluan jika Luhan dan Baekhyun sampai saat ini tak menampakkan diri. Terlebih ponsel keduanya sibuk.

"D.O, ada apa?"

Suara Jongin selalu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Kehadiran pria itu selalu saja tak terduga.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kesal Baekhyun dan menagerku tak dapat dihubungi," Kyungsoo menghela napas.

"Apa karena mereka tidak ada, kau tak menikmati jamuan ini?"

Kyungsoo langsung membalas, "Bukan begitu Jongin-ah."

"Apa tak cukup jika aku yang menemani D.O _noona_?"

Kyungsoo sontak tertawa melihat raut melas Jongin yang seolah minta dimanjakan. Tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Jongin. "Maafkan aku Jongin-ah."

Keduanya tersenyum. Belum genap 24jam mereka berkenalan. Keduanya terasa mempunyai ikatan tersendiri.

 _Drrttt Drrrtt._

Perhatian Kyungsoo teralih pada ponselnya yang bergetar.

 _Kyungsoo-ya aku dapat melihatmu dari atas hehehe…_

 _Jangan main kasar ya._

 _Tenang saja, aku sudah menjinakkan Luhan hyung._

 **ƪ** **(˘** ڡ _ **˘)**_ _ **ʃ**_ _Nikmati waktumu~ dan bersenang-senanglah :p_

Sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo berdecak. Kepalanya sontak mendongak menatap deretan lantai dua. Terlihat disana ada Baekhyun berdiri di balkon melambaikan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kiri menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Kyungsoo yakin dia sedang betelepon dengan Chanyeol.

"Itu Baekhyun hyung?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan terkekeh. "Dia sangat aneh."

"Kau punya kekasih yang ceria dan bersemangat, _noona_."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut. Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk meluruskan kebohongan. Ditatapnya Jongin selama beberapa detik lalu berkata, "Dia bukan pacarku, Jongin-ah."

Sontak saja Jongin terkejut. "Benarkah itu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia membalikkan badan menatap lurus ke arah pantai dengan tangan bertumpu pada pagar. "Dia sahabatku. Dia yang mengajarkanku dunia _modeling_ sejak aku terjun kemari. Kami sangat dekat."

"Kalian digosipkan berpacaran, mengapa kau tak menepisnya?"

"Hmm." Kyungsoo bergumam. Memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Tak mungkin sanggup berkata jika itu semua karena Luhan tak ingin Kyungsoo di dekati pria lain maka membuat Baekhyun sebagai tameng. Itu bodoh. Pasti Jongin akan menjauhinya.

"Jika kau tak merasa nyaman dengan pertanyaan itu, abaikan saja."

"Mungkin lain kali, aku akan menceritakannya."

"Janji?" Jongin mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Ya Tuhan kau kekanakan sekali," Kyungsoo terbahak menepuk pundak Jongin.

"Ayolah, _noona_."

Kyungsoo sungguh tak menyangka sikap Jongin begitu kekanakan dan itu sungguh menggemaskan. "Baiklah Jongin-ah. Janji."

Kelingking mereka terkait. "Janji."

-.o0o.-

Sejak saat itu keduanya bertambah akrab. Suasana pemotretan begitu hidup jika keduanya melontarkan guyonan tersendiri.

Melihat betapa cerianya Kyungsoo jika bersama dengan Jongin, dari samping Luhan hanya bisa mengawasi tanpa bertindak. Setidaknya selama Jongin tidak menyebarkan aura _playboy_ , itu akan aman.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, entahlah dimana dia berada. Dia benar-benar menikmati liburan gratis, tanpa membuang waktu dengan sia-sia. Kamar sampai penuh dengan belanjaan Baekhyun, hingga ada beberapa tas yang dititipkan di kamar Kyungsoo.

Abaikan di periang yang satu itu. Kembali ke sesi dimana Kyungsoo kini telah berganti pakaian. Ada dua _coordi_ menuntun menuju lokasi pemotretan sembari membenahi pakaian serta rambutnya.

Melihat D.O berjalan mendekat, sekali lagi Jongin terpesona. Riasan mata minimalis terfokus pada bibir tebal terpoles _lipstick_ merah merona. Rambut hitam tergerai bebas dengan _style_ acak seolah bangun tidur.

Wanita mungil itu begitu sempurna hanya dengan balutan kemeja putih kebesaran dengan bawahan seperti tak nampak, memamerkan paha putih ramping nan mulus. D.O sungguh sangat sexy.

Senyum lembut menyapa. Langkah kaki kecil menyapa para kru disekitar.

Jongin bersumpah jika di kolam renang _outdoor_ ini hanya ada mereka berdua, Jongin tak segan menculik dan menyeret Kyungsoo ke kamar hingga wanita itu mengerang dibawah kungkungannya.

Siapapun, tolong sadarkan Jongin dari imajinasi liarnya sekarang.

"Jongin-ah! Kau mengambil foto dari spot mana?"

Terima kasih sudah menarik Jongin dari dunia khayal, Hyukjae.

Fotografer itu terkesiap bahkan hampir menjatuhkan kamera jika saja tak ada selempang yang melingkar di leher.

"Hati-hati, bung. D.O memang menggoda. Kau harus tahan itu."

Jongin berdecak. Minseok yang menjadi asistennya kali ini membuat Jongin berdecak kesal. "Sialan kau, _Hyung_."

"D.O _noona_ , tolong berdirilah di tepian kolam. Aku akan mengambil beberapa pose lalu kau bisa bermain air atau bahkan kau bisa masuk dalam kolam." Jongin mulai memberi intruksi.

Dua orang menata cahaya sudah bersiap di kanan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku hanya bermain air di tepi? Maaf, aku tak bisa berenang," ujar Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

Luhan yang mendengar itu mendengus geli. _Dasar penuh alasan_. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tak ingin bentuk tubuhnya atau bahkan kemungkinan terburuk buah dada palsunya terlepas dan mengapung di kolam. Itu akan terlihat sangat menggelikan.

"Apakah benar D.O-sshi tak bisa berenang?" salah satu kru bertanya pada Luhan.

"Benar, sebenarnya dia suka dengan pantai tapi tak begitu dengan kolam," itu adalah kebohongan. Kyungsoo bahkan anggota klub renang saat SMP. Dasar Kyungsoo hobi sekali membuat Luhan menyebar dusta.

"Buka masalah, D.O _noona_. Kau duduk saja di tepi."

Kyungsoo berhati-hati dalam melangkah, jangan sampai ia tergelincir dan jatuh dalam kolam. Itu akan sangat gawat.

Kepala Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat. Ia harus berkonsentrasi. Semakin cepat semakin baik dan dia bisa berjalan di pantai nanti. Sebuah hembusan napas dibuang, Kyungsoo mulai menghayati.

Ditatapnya kamera Jongin dengan tatapan sayu. Menyibak kemeja hingga bahu terlihat. Bibir bawah ia gigit dan mulai bergaya.

Jika model biasa, Jongin pasti akan mengajak sang model untuk makan malam di hotel. Namun jika itu D.O, akan sangat berbeda.

Meski D.O memasang wajah seksi seperti itu, Jongin yakin jika dia sebenarnya polos. Terlebih aura yang tersebar dari D.O begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Jongin ingin mengajak D.O bukan hanya sekedar makan malam yang berakhir diranjang. Ia ingin menghabiswan seluruh waktu hanya untuk wanita itu.

-.o0o.-

"Kau sangat berbakat, _noona_." puji Jongin tulus sewaktu Kyungsoo melihat layar PC yang menampilkan _slide_ hasil pemotretan.

Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Aku tak menyangka gadis pemalu sepertimu sangat sexy di depan kamera."

"Jongin-ah hentikan. Kau membuatku malu."

"Aku berkata jujur, _noona_. Kau terbaik!" Fotografer itu memamerkan kedua ibu jarinya.

Jongin yang duduk, memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk mencubit pipi pria itu. "Aku bilang hentikan Jongin-ah. Aku sungguh perayu ulung."

Tak merasa sakit oleh cubitan Kyungsoo, Jongin malah terkekeh. "Aku ingin mentraktir D.O _noona_. Bagaimana kalau besok ke Bedugul? Disana sangat sejuk dan indah! Tahun lalu aku kesana dan aku ingin mengajak D.O noona kesana. Aku yakin D.O _noona_ akan sangat menyukainya."

Alis Kyungsoo terangkat lalu mengerut. "Wah.. benarkah itu? Besok bukankah masih ada jadwal?"

Jadwal pemotretan hanya berlaku dua hari dan sisanya adalah bonus untuk kerja keras para kru.

"Jadwal kita besok untuk _sunset_. Jadi, pagi hari kita mempunyai waktu luang dan bisa kesana. Ok. Fix. Aku pergi untuk mencari sewa mobil terlebih dahulu. _Bye_ ~"

Tanpa sempat Kyungsoo berkomentar, Jongin sudah raib. Pria itu bersemangat lari entah ke mana.

"Dia itu seenaknya saja, dasar _playboy_."

"Astaga! Luhan hy-op-oppa kau mengagetkanku." Gerutu Kyungsoo hampir salah ucap. "Bisakah jangan memanggilnya 'palyboy'? Dia sangat baik dan menggemaskan."

"Kau besok akan kencan dengan Jongin?" tanya Luhan _to the point_ tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah?" Kyungsoo bermain dengan alis meminta izin Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu, "Terserah. Kau sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri."

Kyungsoo tercengang dengan jawaban Luhan. Ia berjalan mendekat merangkul lengan Luhan, "Apakah Luhan _oppa_ marah padaku?"

Luhan hanya berdecak dan membuat Kyungsoo mengibas-ngibaskan tanan managernya untuk mencari perhatian. "Oppa~" Kyungsoo merengek mengikuti Luhan berjalan masuk ke hotel.

"Jangan merengek. Itu sangat menggelikan."

"Bukankah aku imut, oppa?"

"Kyungsoo, sudah hentikan. Kau semakin lama semakin mirip Baekhyun saja." Luhan mendorong dahi Kyungsoo menjauh dengan telunjuknya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan dan menyebik, menatap sendu sang _manager_. "Kenapa sikapmu berbeda dari sebelum ke Bali? Bukankah kau selalu melarangku dekat dengan Jongin? Lalu kenapa kau menjadi _cuek_? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Kyungsoo sungguh penasaran dengan berubahnya sikap Luhan.

Luhan menepuk pucuk kepala Kyungsoo, "Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin memberimu kesempatan umm.. kenangan yang indah disini."

Senyum Kyungsoo merekah, reflek ia memeluk Luhan. "Kau yang terbaik manager oppa~"

Luhan memberi setengah senyum, "Sekarang ayo kita susul Baekhyun ke Kuta. Anak itu terlalu lama berkeliaran sendiri. Aku yakin pulang besok bagasi kita penuh."

Keduanya tak lupa memberi salam terima kasih kepada semua kru dan pamit meninggalkan lokasi terlebih dahulu.

-.o0o.-

Dikala waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan petang, Kyungsoo tergeletak lemah dikamar Luhan.

Setelah berjam-jam berkeliling daerah Kuta, Kyungsoo sudah kewalahan. Ia memilih kembali ke resort lebih dahulu, mengistirahatkan kakinya yang tak sanggup lagi berjalan.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo tersenyum teringat akan kencan dengan Jongin esok hari. Ingin mempersiapkan perlengkapan ataupun memilih baju yang akan di kenakan, namun dia lebih memilih melekat pada ranjang. Bodohnya dia yang jalan-jalan menggunakan _high heels_ tinggi.

Berpedoman ponsel, Kyungsoo mencari informasi tentang Bedugul.

Bedugul terletak di Tabanan adalah salah satu lokasi wisata pegunungan di Bali yang selalu diselimuti kabut dan berhawa dingin sangat sejuk dimana di bedugul juga terdapat danau yang bernama danau Beratan. Kyungsoo beranggapan tak ada salahnya menuruti Jongin pergi ke Bedugul. Dilihat dari gambar-gambar yang tersaji pada internet, keinginan ke Bedugul semakin bertambah dan semakin ingin cepat kesana hingga tak terasa sudah banyak waktu yang terbuang demi mencari informasi tentang Bedugul.

 _Brak!_

Terkejut, Kyungsoo mendudukkan diri setelah mendengar pintu dibuka kasar.

"ByunBaek, kau kenapa?"

"Parah."

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo menaruh perhatian pada Baekhyun dan Luhan yang baru pulang dari berbelanja.

"Aku tak menyangka bahkan di Bali, Jongin berani bermain wanita."

"Bukankah besok ada kencan denganmu tapi malamnya masih sibuk dengan wanita? Cih. Sungguh tak terduga."

Desiran tak nyaman begitu saja menyambar Kyungsoo, "Kita tak terikat suatu hubungan, Baekhyun-ah. Malah aku beranggapan dia menganggapku sebagai kakaknya."

Baekhyun dan Luhan tak dapat menebak suasana hati Kyungsoo sekarang. Model itu begitu datar ketika mengucapkan dua kalimat itu. Namun ia tahu pasti jika saat ini hati Kyungsoo terluka.

Baekhyun memang suka beradu mulut dengan Kyungsoo, namun jika ada yang menyakiti Kyungsoo, ia tak akan tinggal diam. Baekhyun tak tega melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, "Kyungsoo-ya ini makan malammu. Makanlah. Kau harus habiskan untuk menghajar laki-laki itu besok." Baekhyun menyiap nyiapkan kuda-kuda seolah akan menghajar orang di depannya.

Tak mau membuat sahabatnya cemas, Kyungsoo tertawa dengan luconan Baekhyun. "Aku tak bisa hapkido sepertimu, Baekhyun-ah." Kyungsoo masih terkikik geli, "Aku ambil makan malamku, ya. Terima kasih sudah membelikannya." Ia mulai beranjak dari ranjang mengambil kotak bento. "Aku kembali ke kamar."

Luhan menatap prihatin. Masih lekat dalam ingatan betapa Kyungsoo begitu semangat untuk pergi bersama Jongin ke Bedugul. "Besok kau tetap akan pergi bersamanya?"

Pertanyaan Luhan menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo hingga ia berbalik dan tersenyum lembut. "Iya, Luhan hyung. Aku tak punya alasan untuk menolak."

"Tapi Kyungsoo-

"Luhan hyung, izinkan aku selama di Bali ini aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Kumohon. Setelah sampai di Korea, aku akan menjauhinya."

Melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo membuat Luhan tak sanggup mengecewakan sahabatnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, bersenang-senanglah."

"Terima kasih, Luhan hyung. Selamat malam semua~"

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo melangkah ke kamarnya dengan pandangan hampa. Menimang-nimang apakah benar ia menyukai Kim Jongin? Memikirkan ulang apa yang ia suka dari Kim Jongin?

Apa Jongin masih mengingatnya? Dengan wujud sekarang?

Kyungsoo rasa tidak. Jongin tak akan mengenalinya.

Jika Kyungsoo jujur tentang semua yang terjadi pada dirinya, apakah Jongin kecewa padanya?

Kemungkinan Jongin kecewa, ini pasti bisa terjadi. Siapa yang tak kecewa jika sedang dibohongi?

-.o0o.-

"D.O noona."

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo teperangah melihat Jongin berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. "Kau menungguku?"

"D.O noona sudah membawa bento?"

Kyungsoo kebingungan melihat Jongin yang nampak kecewa. "Iya, Managerku yang membelikannya." Ditunjukkan kotak warna hitam, "Kau bawa apa?" Kyungsoo menatap plastik putih yang Jongin bawa tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya.

"Ini makan malam khas Bali, tadi aku bertanya-tanya pada orang pribumi tentang makanan paling enak di sini."

"Kau membelikanku makan malam? Itu untukku?" Anggukan Jongin berhasil membuat senyum tulus Kyungsoo melebar.

Bisa jadi yang tadi yang ditemui Luhan dan Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang ditanyai Jongin. Perasaan lega menyeruak. Dan itu bukti jika Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai Jongin. Tak ingin Jongin dimiliki oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

"Terima kasih. Ayo! Kita makan dikamarku, ya." Kyungsoo lalu membuka pintu, mempersilakan Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu. "Masuklah. Anggap kamar sendiri."

Fotografer itu masuk kedalam, memilih duduk di sofa dan menaruh plastik di depan meja dihadapannya. "Itu semua belanjaanmu?" Jongin terperangah pada tas kartas berlebel macam-macam toko.

Kyungsoo yang baru mengambil minum di kulkas kecil untuk Jongin, tertawa. "Bukan. Itu semua belanjaannya Baekhyun."

"Dia sungguh... wow." Jongin sampai tak dapat mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Ini minumlah, kau pasti kelelahan mencari makanan ini."

Jongin meraih botol air putih itu. "Kau memang yang terbaik, D.O _noona_."

"Kau membeli apa?"

Hampir terlupa, Jongin menutup kembali botolnya yang lalu mengeluarkan satu kotak _styrofoam_ dan satu bungkusan daun berlapis kertas coklat. "Aku membeli Ayam betutu dan Sate lilit."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengat nama asing yang Jongin ucapkan. "Itu apa?"

"Mereka bilang ini terbuat dari ayam. Kau suka ayam?"

"Bukankah kau yang suka ayam?" Kyungsoo membalik pertanyaan dan itu membuat Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya mengangguk malu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba!"

-.o0o.-

"Jongin?" dengan berat Kyungsoo membuka mata. Keterkejutan membuncah saat terbangun melihat wajah Jongin dihadapannya.

Mereka berdua tidur satu ranjang.

Pandangan berpendar. Ini masih kamar hotel dan Kyungsoo dapat bernapas dengan lega menyadari pakaiannya masih lengkap.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat-ingat kenangan semalam. Jongin yang malas untuk berpindah ke kamar, lalu ia meminta izin Kyungsoo untuk tidur di sofa. Ya. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Namun, nyatanya dikala pagi Jongin berpindah tidur di ranjang dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Dasar hidung belang. Ada saja kelakuannya. Lihatlah dia dengan seenaknya tidur telanjang dada.

Sungguh tak mengasihani jantung Kyungsoo yang mendadak olahraga pagi.

Berusaha menenangkan nadinya, Kyungsoo mencoba membangunkan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah. Kim Jongin. Bangunlah." Kyungsoo menekan hidung Jongin dengan telunjuknya.

Ayolah. Dia bingung harus membangunkan dengan cara apa.

Haruskah Kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Jongin? Tidak. Pundak Jongin telanjang. Jongin tak memakai baju. Kyungsoo tak kuat dengan cobaan ini. Walau keinginan menyentuh kulit Jongin begitu besar.

"Kim Jongin." Terpaksa Kyungsoo memencet hidung Jongin.

"Ugh!" Jongin menggenggam pergelangan Kyungsoo dan menjauhkan dari hidungnya. Masih dalam pose tertelungkup, kepala menyamping menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak.

Tatapan Jongin.

Ya Tuhan.

Begitu tajam dan sexy.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyungsoo harus menahan diri. Kyungsoo harus menjaga sikap.

"D.O _noona_." suara serak terdengar begitu seksi ditelinga Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari khayalan. Takut-takut ia kembali menatap mata Jongin.

"Bisakah aku mendapat _morning kiss_ , D.O _noona_?"

Berubah 180 derajat, tatapan melas Jongin tanpa sadar mebuatnya melempar bantal tepat ke arah wajah pria malas itu.

Hendak marah , namun Jongin terperangah melihat tawa lepas Kyungsoo. Bibir _heart-shaped_ itu begitu cantik saat tersenyum. Mengingatkannya pada sosok lama.

"D.O _noona_ , kenapa kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum?"

Masih tertawa, Kyungsoo tak terlalu memperhatikan pertanyaan aneh Jongin. Hingga membuat Jongin memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup kilat bibir Kyungsoo.

Suara tawa berubah menjadi kesunyian.

Hening.

"Mata bulatmu pun menggemaskan, D.O _noona_!" Puji Jongin tulus seolah apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hanyalah tindakan biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Kim Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo retoris.

"Mencium D.O _noona_. Hehehe."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

"Kenapaaa?"

"Wajah merah D.O _noona_ begitu menggemaskan. Aku ingin mencium _noona_ lagi."

"Lakukanlah.

"Benarkah?" Mata Jongin berbinar-binar. Ia hendak mendekat mencium Kyungsoo kembali namun berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Lakukanlah. Setelah itu, kau keluar dari kamar dan kita batal pergi ke Bedugul," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada dan ekspresi datar membuat Jongin menelan ludah penyesalan. Memundurkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Kau mau menciumku lagi?"

Jongin menggeleng kepala cepat.

"Bagus. Sekarang keluar dari kamarku dan bersiaplah."

Hening. Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat Jongin tidak bergerak dari ranjangnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat atau kita batal."

"B-Baik D.O _noona_!" dengan cepat Jongin memakai kaosnya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Kyungsoo berlari cepat ke kamar mandi. Berhadapan dengan cermin wastafel, Kyungsoo menepuk pipi berulang. "Ya Tuhan! Jongin menciumku!"

Model itu sebenarnya sedari tadi menahan rasa bahagia, tapi ia saja menutupnya dengan marah. Hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu ini. Dia tak ingin di cap murahan.

 _Playing hard to get._

Itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

-.o0o.-

Bersenang-senang, itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Cuacapun memberi izin keduanya untuk bebas berjelajah di wisata alam tanpa khawatir akan tetesan air mengguyur.

"Uwaa! Ini sangat asam!"

Jongin terbahak keras melihat ekspresi mengkerut Kyungsoo. Model itu mencicip buah salak khas bali yang terkenal dan tak disangka rasa sepat menguar. "Kau sangat menggemaskan D.O _noona_." Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi Kyungsoo, Jongin mencubit gemas pipi Kyungsoo.

Dan itu semua hanyalah ada di khayalan Jongin.

Karena tak semua yang diharapkan akan menjadi tercapai dengan mudah. Didunia nyata bukannya Kyungsoo tak suka dengan buah salak itu, namun ia malah menikmati seolah itu buah terenak yang pernah ia makan.

"Ini asam, tapi aku suka rasanya. Unik," puji Kyungsoo. Sudah tiga buah ia habiskan namun nampaknya dia masih ingin makan lagi. "Kau mau Jongin-ah?"

Jongin hanya melongo. Waktu pertama kali ia mencoba makan buah itu kiranya setahun yang lalu saat ia ke Bali, Jongin bersumpah tak akan mencicipinya lagi. Padahal ia hanya berniat mengerjai Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang Kyungsoo begitu khidmat memakannya.

"Ini makanlah," Kyungsoo memberikan satu buah salak namun Jongin mengibas telapak tangan, menolak buah itu.

"D.O _noona_ , ayo kita ke Danaunya saja." Lebih baik mengalihkan perhatian, itu yang Jongin pilih. Ia membayar beberapa lembar rupiah kepada pedagang buah salak lalu pamit pergi.

Digandengnya tangan Kyungsoo erat sembari berjalan mendekati danau.

"Indah bukan, D.O _noona_?"

"Um!" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Birunya langit memantul pada birunya air. Hijau pepohonan pegunungan. Angin semilir sejuk membawa embun.

Pemandangan ini lebih menyegarkan daripada pantai yang cantik, Danau menyuguhkan nuansa berbeda.

Mulai dari Bedugul, hari berikutnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin kembali mengadakan _traveling_ berdua mengitari Bali bahkan sekarang hari ke lima mereka mampir ke Lombok.

Kedua insan itu semakin akrab dan saling mebuka diri.

Kyungsoo duduk santai di kursi jemur menunggu Jongin berenang. Sungguh tak habis pikir mengapa Jongin susah payah ke Lombok untuk berenang, nyatanya di Resort yang mereka sewa pun ada kolam renang.

"D.O _noona_ , kau serius tidak mau belajar berenang?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Dengan tubuh basahnya, Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Selain untuk menghalangi sinar matahari secara langsung, tujuan Kyungsoo memakai kacamata hitam adalah agar bisa menghindar menatap tubuh Jongin secara langsung.

Yang benar saja. Tubuh Jongin begitu menawan. Otot tercetak pas proporsi. Lekukan abs membuat Kyungsoo menelan ludah iri ingin menyentuhnya. Terlebih sekarang Jongin hanya memakai celana renang hitam ketat. Kyungsoo dapat jelas melihat tojolan kejantanan Jongin yang berukuran tak bisa dianggap remeh.

Sadar jika Jongin duduk di sandingnya, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Jangan sampai matanya ternodai.

Jangan sampai.

"Ayolah, D.O _noona_. Aku akan mengajarimu."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. ditegakkan duduknya dan menatap mata Jongin-sebisa mungkin jangan turu kebawah sedikitpun. "Aku tak ingin Jongin-ah, jangan memaksa."

 _Sret!_

Kyungsoo begitu terkejut karena lengan Jongin memenjarakannya diantara pria itu dan kursi. Tatapan mata pria itu lurus begitu serius.

"J-jongin-ah."

"D.O _noona_."

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo berdiri mendengar bisikan Jongin ditelinganya. Tetesan air dari tubuh Jongin menetes jatuh merembes, menghantar rasa dingin dan basah.

Kyungsoo mendesis. Jongin menggigir cuping telinga. "Kau kenapa Jongin?" tangan Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong Jongin.

Tangan bergerak menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. Melepaskan kacamata hitam itu agar ia bisa menatap pemata hitam sosok cantik dihadapannya. Perlahan Jongin menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana ini? Aku menyukaimu, D.O _noona_. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan ini lagi. Aku mencintaimu."

"Jongin-ah," Kyungsoo tak sanggup menjawab. Kalimat itu yang ditunggu Kyungsoo selama ini. Jongin mencintainya. Wajahnya memanas. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tak dapat berpikir. Pandangan berkabut.

Entah sejak kapan ia bisa berada di kamar hotel dengan Jongin diatas, mencium rakus bibirnya. Jemari Kyungsoo terjalin meremas rambut _dark brown_ Jongin.

Mencium sembari berbisik kata cinta, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo lunglai melemah. Sapuan jari Jongin meraba menyentuh kulit kaki, merambat keatas menyibak bajunya lalu mengelus perutnya.

"Jongin-ah." Hanya kata itu yang mampu terlontar. Terlebih Jongin mengecup tengkuknya. Mengisap seolah akan keluar darah dari sana.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo-ya. Kau terlalu sempurnya. Kau berbeda dengan wanita-

Satu kata itu selalu menjadi momok Kyungsoo. Kedua telapak tangan terulur menutup bibir Jongin agar berhenti menciumnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng. "Ini salah, Jongin-ah."

"Kenapa, _noona_?" Jongin panik melihat Kyungsoo menangis menutupi wajah dengan jemarinya.

"Ini salah?"

Dalam hati Jongin bertanya-tanya, "D.O _noona_ mencintaiku, bukan?" tanya Jongin penuh perhatian. Menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mendongakkannya. Merasa tak tega, ia membantu menyeka air matanya.

"D.O _noona_ mencintaiku?" ulangnya lembut.

Meski ragu, Kyungsoo mengangguk. Perasaan cinta, tak bisa dipungkiri. Dia sangat mencintai Kim Jongin. Namun, apakah Jongin masih mencintainya jika mengetahui kebenaran sebenarnya?

"Jika kita saling mencintai, apa yang salah?"

"Aku bukan seperti wanita yang kau maksud _hiks_ ," isak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau wanita yang sempurna, D.O _noona_."

"Tapi aku bukan wanita!" Kyungsoo menegaskan perkataannya. Tatapan lurus mengamati perubahan ekspresi Jongin yang kebingungan. Mengabaikan air mata terus saja mengalir.

"A-apa maksudmu, _noona_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa, "Aku bukan seorang wanita, Jongin-ah. Aku bukan seorang perempuan. Aku seoang laki-laku. Berjenis kelamin sepertimu."

"D.O _noona_ -

"Tidak. ' _Hyung_ ' aku bukan ' _noona_ ', Kim Jongin."

Jongin menggeleng kepala. Dahi berkerut ekspresi penuh ketidak-percayaan. "Kau bohong, bukan? Kau cantik. Kau-kau-" perkataannya terputus kebingungan apa yang harus diucapkan.

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa diremas. Begitu erat remasan itu membuat hatinya kesakitan.

"Kau bohong, bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Menggigit kencang bibir bergetarnya.

Gelap mata, Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo. Melucuti paksa pakaian yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Walau berusa berontak, Kyungsoo lemah. Ia tak mampu melawan kuatnya tenaga Jongin. Ia hanya bisa menagis menutupi wajahnya. Ia tak kuasa.

Tubuh Jongin membatu.

Dihadapannya kini membuatnya bisu.

Tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo. Begitu mulus tanpa noda. Tanpa buah dada. Tanpa kelamin wanita.

Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki.

Laki-laki yang kini terisak begitu menyayat hati.

Pandangan Jongin kosong. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Mengacak rambut, Jongin beranjak menjauhi Kyungsoo. Duduk di tepi ranjang membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Pakailah bajumu kembali, kita kembali ke resort."

Masih dengan isakan. Tangan gemetar. Hati sakit begitu memilukan. Kyungsoo mencoba kuat untuk mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari pantulan meja rias. Tak dapat dihindari rasa kecewa memenuhi lubung hatinya. Ia juga mengenakan jeans dan kaos dengan cepat.

"Ini pakailah." sebuah topi ia serahkan pada Kyungsoo.

Di pendengaran Kyungsoo itu adalah kalimat yang sama saat Jongin menyapanya. Dan mungkin ini juga kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jongin untuknya.

-.o0o.-

Luhan membatalkan penerbangan dan ingin dipesankan pesawat satu hari setelah jadwal.

Keadaan sahabatnya kini begitu mengenaskan berada di pelukan Baekhuyun. Semua yang Kyungsoo ceritakan, tapi Luhan tak dapat bertindak.

Ia mungkin saja bisa menyalahkan Jongin. Namun Kyungsoo kukuh tak mau menyalahkan Jongin.

"Ini salahku, hyung. Aku mengecewakannya. Aku membohonginya." Kyungsoo ucapkan itu dengan isak tangis membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun tak kuasa meneteskan air mata.

-.o0o.-

Satu bulan setelah perjalanan kembali dari Bali tak ada kesempatan dimana Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu.

Kyungsoo tetap menjalani kegiatan modelingnya dan Jongin fokus dengan fotografernya.

Meski enggan menghadapi sebuah kenyataan yang ada, Kyungsoo tak ingin menutup telinganya mengenai segala hal tentang Jongin. Ada artikel internet menulis tentang Jongin pergi ke Paris selama satu minggu untuk bekerja sama dengan _Fashion Week_.

Berusaha tetap semangat dan tegar. Tak ingin keterpurukan menyelubungi sisa hidupnya. Masih ada dua sahabat yang selalu membimbing berbagi keceriaan bersama. Itu sudah membuat Kyungsoo tenang menjalani harinya.

Berbaring malas sofa, ia terkejut melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun datang bersamaan dengan napas terengah. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Kyungsoo. Ini gawat!"

-.o0o.-

"Tumben kau tak tidur dengan wanita, Kim Jongin." Joohyung teman sekamar Jongin di Paris menyenggol pundak rekannya. "Cobalah prodak Paris! Erangan mereka sangat fantastis. Nanti malam apakah kau ingin bergabung?"

Jongin membalas dengan senyum kecut. "Tidak. Aku masih harus memfilter foto yang tadi aku ambil. Mereka memintaku untuk mengirimkan beberapa foto untuk _spoiler_."

Perkerjaan Jongin di Paris sudah selesai, masih ada waktu beberapa hari untuk istirahat.

"Ck. Kau sekarang sangat membosankan."

Ya memang membosankan.

Selama di Paris Jongin pernah mencoba tidur dengan wanita, tapi apa?

Entahlah ada hal yang memalukan tak dapat ia ungkapkan. Jongin sepertinya terserang penyakit.

"Ah, kau ingat D.O?"

Jongin membatu. Kenapa rekannya tiba-tiba membahas tentang D.O. Terbersit rasa rindu tentangnya. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?

"Hei, kau tak ingat?" tambah Joohyung karena Jongin tak kuncung menjawab. "Itu, si model seksi. Bukankah kau pernah memotretnya di Bali?"

Jongin memilih hening menanti apa yang akan dikatakan rekan kerjanya.

"Kau pasti tak percaya dengan ini. Bagaimana bisa dia secantik itu tapi dia sebenarnya adalah seorang pria."

Sejenak Jongin merasa pendengarannya berkurang. Kali ini kepalanya langsung tertoleh menatap Joohyung dengan alis tertaut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Saat ini korea sedang geger. Ada artikel yang mengungkapkan jati diri D.O yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki."

"Dari mana kau tau?" Keringat dingin di dahi mengucur. Pikirannya kini terfokus dengan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aku melihat _headline news_ berita online. Begitu naas nasibnya. Bagaimana bisa dia menyamar sebagai— hei kau kenapa?"Joohyukmengernyit bingung melihat Jongin yang sibuk memasukkan barang kedalam tas dengan gesit.

"Aku pulang sekarang. Sampaikan salam dan permintamaafku kepada yang lain. Aku pergi!"

Dalam waktu singkat Jongin lenyap di balik pintu kamar hotel.

"Dia itu kenapa?" Joohyung bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

-.o0o.-

Dalam taksi menuju bandara, Jongin sibuk dengan ponsel.

Ia membaca beberapa artikel tentang D.O yang ternyata bernama asli Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo?

Jongin teringat satu nama teman kecilnya.

 _Aku ingin menjadi model._

 _Aku akan menjadi fotografer dan aku berjanji akan memotretmu._

Roll memori berputar. Jongin semakin resah.

Mata D.O. Pancaran mata itu tak pernah berkurang. Mata bulat penuh semangat.

Menggeram kesal, nomor Kyungsoo tidak dapat dihubungi. Dia juga tak mempunyai nomor Luhan. Satu nama lain yang terpikir.

Segera jemari gesit mencari nama itu pada kontak lalu menekan _icon_ hijau. "Byun Baekhyun, bisakah aku tahu dimana Kyungsoo sekarang?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Jongin langsung keinti. "Kumohon Baekhyun."

"Untuk apa kau mencari Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau yang menyebar berita itu?"

"Ap—

"Kumohon jauhi Kyungsoo, Jongin-sshi."

"Dengarkan—

"Tidak, kau sudah—

"Byun Baekhyun!" Jongin membentak keras hingga membut supir taksi mendadak mengerem. Jongin meminta maaf kepada sopir itu dan meminta melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aku bersumpah jika bukan aku yang menyebar semua ini, Baekhyun. Kumohonpecayalah. Aku hanya ingin tahu dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kumohon, Baekhyun."

"Jika kuberi tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin meminta maaf."

"Hanya itu?"

Jongin hanya diam. Apa yang akan ia lakukan saat bertemu Kyungsoo? apa yang dapat ia lakukan?

"Jika kau hanya ingin meminta maaf, kau tak usah repot-repot mendatanginya. Akan aku sampaikan permintaan-maafmu."

"Tidak Baek—

"Jika kau tak ada rasa untuk Kyungsoo, sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo, aku memohon dengan sangat agar tak mendekatinya. Setelah kejadian ini, kemungkinan besar ia akan memilih menjauh dari model. Ia akan memulai hidup yang baru dan dikehidupan barunya, aku ingin dia memulai dengan segala hal yang baru. Terlebih aku ingin dia melupakanmu. Aku ingin ia melupakan alasan keterpurukannya karena semua itu karenamu, seseorang yang menolak Kyungsoo yang baik hati."

Tanpa sadar, air mata Jongin menetes. Jongin bukan menolak Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menolaknya.

"B—baekhyun hyung, tolong berilah aku satu kesempatan."

-.o0o.-

Luhan berjalan gusar mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Sejak pagi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak membuka pintu kamar, terlebih ia menguncinya.

 _Brak!_

Luhan terkejut. Suara itu berasal dari Baekhyun yang menendang pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, keluarlah. Aku kelaparan~ masakan sesuatu untukku~" pria bodoh itu menempelkan pipi ke pintu. "Buka pintunya, Kyungsoo-ya. Kyungsoo-ya. Kyungsoo-ya. Kyungsoo-ya."

"ByunBaek. Kau sangat berisik dan alasanmu sangat tak masuk akal." Luhan tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku kesal," adu pria bermata sipit itu. "Maafkan aku, Luhan hyung."

Satu hal yang pasti Luhan merasakan hal yang tak mengenakan dan semua itu berasal dari Baekhyun. "Kali ini kau melakukan apa?"

"Sepertinya dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku memberitahu alamat apartemen Kyungsoo kepada Jongin," Baekhyun berbisik memberitahu Luhan seolah ada banyak orang disekitar mereka. Yang jelas, jangan sampai terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

Reflek Luhan menarik telinga Baekhyun dan menggiring jauh dari kamar Kyungsoo. "Otakmu sebenarnya kau taruh dimana Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menjauhkan kepala, matanya tertutup dan menggigit bibir. Bentakan Luhan bagai topan, apalagi pria itu membentak pas didepan wajahnya.

"Tadi dia menangis."

"Alasan bodoh," desis Luhan.

Seperti anak anjing dimarahi tuannya, Baekhyun merasa dirinya mengecil dan terus mengecil. "Maafkan aku Luhan hyung. Nanti aku akan langsung mengusir Jongin pergi jika nanti sampai."

"Kau tahu dimana Jongin sekarang?"

"Dirumah?" jawab Baekhyun ragu.

"Bodoh."

"Mengapa Luhan hyung terus saja mengataikuuuu 'bodoh'?" Baekhyun mengentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Kau. Memang. Bodoh." Ujar Luhan dengan telunjuk terus mendorong dahi Baekhyun.

"Sakit." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, memandang Luhan agar diampuni.

"Jongin di Paris, bodoh. Paling tidak besok baru sampai, bodoh. Dan di luar apartemen masih banyak wartawan, bodoh."

"Ugh," mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Sebegitu bodohnyakah dia? Seandainya Chanyeol disini pasti dia sudah merajuk dan bersembunyi di lengan kekar kekasihnya.

Luhan menghela napas. Kepalanya terasa ingin pecah dengan semua ini. "Kau telepon Chanyeol untuk cepat kesini. Aku akan menelepon Sehun."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, "Untuk apa?"

"Lakukan saja cepat. Aku butuh dua pria jantan untuk mendobrak pintu Kyungsoo. Aku yakin kita berdua tak mampu melakukannya."

Itu sebuah fakta yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan tanpa protes lagi langsung menelepon kekasihnya.

-.o0o.-

Seolah tiada lelah setelah perjalanan panjang, Jongin berlari begitu sampai di bandara Incheon.

Pikirannya hanya terpusat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Tak dapat dihindari perasaan cemas itu mendera.

Meski kini jam dua pagi dan Jongin sama sekali tak tidur di pesawat. Bayangan wajah Kyungsoo terisak, lekat di ingatannya.

Untung saja Jongin menitipkan mobilnya di bandara. Melaju dengan kecepatan tak wajar, Jongin ingin cepat sampai.

 _Ting Tong! Ting Tong!_

Jongin memencet tak sabar, sembari ia menelepon Baekhyun. Namun tak terdengar suara Baekhyun, ada orang lain bersuara serak menjawab teleponnya. "Hei siapa kau berani malam-malam menelpon kekasihku?"

Jongin terdiam selama dua detik mencerna keadaan, "Aku Jongin."

"Ah, kau Jongin yang diributkan itu. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo?"

Sunyi. Pria itu tak membalas pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo sudah baik-baik saja. Tadi kami sudah berhasil menenangkannya."

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Kyungsoo sendirian disana."

Jongin mengeram kesal karena pria diseberang telepon terlalu berbasa-basi. "Katakan apa _password_ nya. Kumohon."

"131214"

"Terima kasih, kekasih Baekhyun." Jongin tersenyum puas. Tak peduli panggilan dibuatnya kepada pria di seberang telepon.

"Aku akan menghabisimu jika besok pagi kami kesana dan masih menemukan Kyungsoo yang bersedih."

"Aku janji!"

-.o0o.-

Melangkah pelan, Jongin kebingungan mencari kamar Kyungsoo. Dahinya mengernyi melihat kamar dengan pintu terlepas, bersender pada dinding.

Apakah kekasih Baekhyun tadi yang melakukannya? Dia mendobrak pintu?

Jongin bergidik memikirkan besok pagi ia tak bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jongin?"

Seperti maling ketahuan, Jongin kaku. Disana ada Kyungsoo mengenakan piyama dengan gelas kosong.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Terenyuh Jongin melihat mata bengkak Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia mendekat, gelenyir sakit terasa melihat Kyungsoo melangkah mundur menjauhinya. "Jangan jauhi aku. Kyungsoo."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar. Jantungnya semakin terpacu.

Jongin mengingatnya?

"Kau Kyungsoo yang itu bukan? Kau si kecil yang berjanji meraih mimpi bersama?"

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali mengalir. Jongin masih ingat kenangan masa kecil mereka.

"Kau sudah menjadi model dan aku sudah menjadi fotografer. Kita berhasil menepati janji yang kita buat dulu. Kau masih ingin jadi model bukan?"

Kyungsoo yang masih sesenggukan menggeleng lemas. Publik sudah mencapnya sebagai pembohong. Ia sudah tak bisa lagi menjadi model.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"A-aku takut. Mereka membenciku, Jongin-ah."

"Kalau begitu, jadilah model pribadiku dan kau bisa berekspresi bebas dengan pribadimu. Kau bisa menunjukkan Do Kyungsoo sesungguhnya. Do Kyungsoo seorang pria kuat dan tangguh yang selalu mengejar mimpinya. Dan aku, aku akan menjadi Kim Jongin seorang fotografer pribadi model Do Kyungsoo. Siap memotret dimana dan kapanpun kau minta. Asal dengan satu syarat."

"Jadilah milikku."

"K-kau tak marah padaku?"

Senyum lembut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo bahagia.

"Aku tak marah, Kyungsoo. Kemarin aku hanya terkeju. Aku kecewa dan butuh penyesuaian. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah berlaku kasar padamu." Berhasil. Jongin berhasil mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi lembut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Maaf aku berbohong padamu."

Tak memberi balasan, Jongin mengangkat lembut tubuh Kyungsoo. Menggendong Kyungsoo menuju kamar dengan pintu yang telah lepas.

"Apakah tadi ada yang mendobrak pintumu?" Jongin terkekeh dan itu menulari Kyungsoo yang mengangguk kecil.

"Tadi pacar Luhan hyung dan Baekhyun yang merusaknya. Mereka mengira aku mengurung diri. Sebenarnyakan aku hanyalah tidur dikamar," adu Kyungsoo dengan mengerucutkan bibir membuat Jongin mengecup kilat.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya. Menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyungsoo.

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Kita masih berpacaran, bukan?"

Ucapan Jongin begitu melegakan Kyungsoo. Tapi ada hal penting yang terlupa. "Aku laki-laki, Jongin-ah. Apakah kau tak jijik padaku?"

Jongin kembali mengecup bibir tebal itu. Bibir Kyungsoo begitu kenyal. Membuatnya ingin mencium lagi dan lagi. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu tanpa keterkecualian."

Senyuman Kyungsoo merekah. Tertunduk malu dan bercicit, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Gemas, jongin mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo dengan mencubit kedua pipi gembil itu.

"Taukah kau, gara-gara melihat tubuh telanjangmu dulu. Aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan wanita lain."

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut mendengarkan cerita Jongin.

"Pernah aku mencoba untuk tidur dengan mereka," Lama-kelamaan cerita Jongin membuatnya kesal namun rasa itu lekas hilang karena kalimat selanjutnya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Aku tidur dengan mereka tapi penisku tak bisa berdiri. Bukankah itu menyebalkan? Apakah kau mengutukku?"

Kyungsoo masih tertawa. Yang benar saja. Apakah kutukan itu ada? Jongin terlalu melantur. "Lalu apa yang bisa membuatmu tegang?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, berbisik pada Kyungsoo. "Kau."

"Ahh!"

Kyungsoo berteriak karena Jongin menjilat, menggigit daun telinganya. "J-jongin."

"Aku ingin membuktikan jika kejantananku masih perkasa?"

"Jongin-ah. Kau gila."

"Aku gila karenamu, Kyungsoo hyung."

Kyungsoo yang kini telah tergeletak diantara kukungan tangan Jongin, terkikir geli mendengar panggilan Jongin padanya. "Anak pintar. Kau kini memanggilku 'hyung'." Kyungsoo memuji Jongin seolah Jongin adalah bayi yang bisa menulis menyebut namanya sendiri.

Jongin mendengus kesal, "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu dengan panggilan 'sayang'."

Wajah Kyungsoo reflek memerah.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Jongin melucuti piyama Kyungsoo. Menyentuh perut rata Kyungsoo mengecupnya. Menjalar hingga ia menggigil _nipple_ hingga membuat pemiliknya mendesahkan nama Jongin.

"Biar aku buktikan sendiri." Dengan berani Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin. Merangkak menghadap selangkangan Jongin.

Jongin menelan berat ludahnya. Kyungsoo yang menatap matanya meminta izin, begitu menggoda. Jongin bahkan kini sudah merasakan kejantanannya mulai mengeras.

Jemari Kyungsoo perlahan penuh keyakinan menyentuh selangkangan Jongin dari balik jeans. Menurunkan resleting. Membuka kancing besi.

Sungguh Kyungsoo begitu menggoda.

"Lihat kau masih perkasa," Kyungsoo merogoh kejantanannya keluar dari celana dalam. Ibu jari nakal mengelus pucuk kepala penis membuat Jongin mendesah.

"Kau menyukainya?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Sangat. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu berbakat, sayang."

"Berterima-kasihlah kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan hyung yang telah meracuniku."

Jongin tertawa. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo. "Aku ingin langsung menuju inti, sayang."

"Kau bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. "Kau sudah pernah tidur dengan pria lain?" mata memincing peuh selidik menatap Jongin curiga. Menyentil penis Jongin nakal.

"Tidak pernah." Jongin malah menjawab polos mengelus penisnya. Sakit juga sentilan Kyungsoo.

"Memang kau bisa?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Kau meragukanku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu akanku buktikan," Jongin menyeringai.

Kyungsoo kebingungan melihat Jogin beranjak turun dari ranjang. Pria itu berjalan kearah meja rias dan mengambil sesuatu.

Vaselin?

Melihat pandangan bertanya-tanya Kyungsoo, Jongin menyeringai. Pria itu melepas pakaian dari mulai kaos hingga menurunkan celananya dengan tetap memandang Kyungsoo.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan itu sangat manis.

"Lihat. Kau berhasil membuat penisku berdiri."

Kyungsoo berbalik, menyembunyikan wajah serta tubuhnya bergelung pada selimut. Ia merutuki Jongin yang tertawa.

"Hei. Jangan bersembunyi hyung. Aku masih harus membuktikan kehebatan penisku." Jongin merangkak di ranjang. Kembali mengukung tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan Jongin, perkataanmu menjijikkan." Kyungsoo berteriak menggenggam erat selimut, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah siap tempur." Jongin menyibak selimut dan membiarkan selimut itu jatuh bebas di lantai.

Jongin melucuti celana Kyungsoo. Menciumi kaki Kyungsoo dari pergelangan merambat ke penis Kyungsoo. Tanpa peringatan, Jongin melahap penis hingga Kyungsoo terkesiap mendesah.

Tangan Jongin membuka vaselin, mencolek lotion padat itu lalu membubuhi ke anus Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-ah.. _unghh_."

"Jangan kau tahan, sayang. Mendesahlah." Dari apa yang ia pelajari mengenai hubungan sesama jenis. Persiapan matang penetrasi penting agar _submissive_ tak tersakiti dan Jongin tak suka Kyungsoo terluka.

Ia mulai dengan memasukkan satu jari dan hingga jari ketiga, Jongin berusaha melonggarkan cincin kenikmatan.

Ditatapnya Kyungsoo lembut. Mencium sosok yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Aku mencintai, Kyungsoo hyung."

Bersamaan dengan itu, penis Jongin mencoba menerobos masuk. " _Argh_!"

" _Shhhss_ , maafkan aku hyung. _Ugh_.. sebentar. Kau begitu ketat." Jongin berusaha mencari spot kenikmatan.

Seringai puas tergambar saat mendengar desahan Kyungsoo.

Ranjang berderit, bersahutan dengan desahan. Mereka terlalu menikmati pergumulan pertama hingga lupa waktu.

Keduanya mengabaikan sinar mentari pagi menyapa melalui jendela kamar. Masih tertidur lelap walau jarum jam pendek hampir menyentuh angka 12.

"Kenapa sangat sepi?"

"Sepertinya Kyungsoo belum bangun."

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tidur seperti kerbau."

Keributan ini siapa lagi jika buka Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka bersama para kekasihnya berkunjung memastikan kabar Kyungsoo.

"Wow."

"Punya Jongin lumayan juga."

Yang tersuguh lain dari bayangan mereka. Dari bingkai pintu, Baekhyun dan Luhan terperangah apa yang tersaji di dalam kamar Kyungsoo.

Tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo yang tertelungkup memeluk Jongin yang sama telanjangnya tanpa tertutupi selimut.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol yang hendak menghampiri kekasihnya, namun mundur karena Baekhyun mendorong. "Um.. kita belanja saja. Cari pintu. Kasihan gara-gara kalian Kyungsoo jadi tak mempunyai pintu."

"Itu salah kalian yang menyuruh kami mendobraknya," Sehun menggerutu kesal.

"Lebih baik kita pergi saja. Cari makan siang lalu mencari pintu untuk Kyungsoo." Luhan menambah, menarik Sehun.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tak sudi memperlihatkan pantat Kyunsoo kepada kekasih mereka. Namun mereka mendapat berkah pagi bisa melihat penis Jongin.

Ini rahasia.

Tolong jangan beri tahu Chanyeol dan Sehun tentang keadaan di dalam kamar sekarang.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kim Jongin. Apakah dia ada?" Chanyeol masih ingat taruhannya.

"Sudah, Chanyeol-ah. Apakah kau tega melihatku kelaparan? Kita kan belum makan siang, apa lagi kalori sarapanku sudah lenyap kau terjang tadi." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya memberi _aegyo_ seimut mungkin.

"Ya ampun. Baekhyun sayang, kau kelaparan? Baiklah. Aku traktir kau makan dimanapun sekarang." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baehyun penuh perhatian.

"Hehehe. Ayo kita pergi~" Menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengajak Luhan dengan aba-aba kerlingannya.

"Mereka itu sudah pacaran lama masih saja seperti pengantin baru," Luhan berdecak. Ia dan Sehun berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun, tak lupa menutup kembali pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak ingin menggandeng tangnku juga, Luhan hyung?"

Tanpa mau menolak, Luhan semangat merangkul lengan Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kedua pasangan itu menikmati hari mereka dan membiarkan pasangan baru menikmati waktu bersama.

-.o0o.-

 **EPILOG**

"Hei. Kenapa kau sering sekali kesini?" Setiap pulang sekolah, Jongin selalu menemukan sosok yang sama di ruang tunggu studio.

"Aku akan difoto! Aku sangat suka difoto."

"Kata ayah, namamu Kyungsoo bukan?"

Anak kecil bermata bulat itu mengangguk.

"Apakah kau ingin menjadi model?"

"Model? Apa itu?"

Jongin kebingungan mencari gambaran tentang model. Teringat akan suatu hal, kaki kecilnya berlari menuju meja tamu. Mengambil salah satu majalah lalu berlari kembali ke arah Kyungsoo. "Ini. Lihat mereka yang disini model."

"Oh. Mereka sangat cantik."

"Iya. Mereka sangat cantik maka dari itu mereka bisa menjadi model."

"Apakah model itu semua itu perempuan?"

"Tidak. Lihat hyung ini. Dia juga model."

"Waah.. aku ingin jadi model seperti hyung itu!"

"Dan aku akan menjadi fotografer!"

"Fotografer?"

"Orang yang mengambil foto."

"Wah keren!" Kyungsoo kecil bertepuk tangan semangat.

"Tentu saja! Sangat keren! Kau harus berjanji besok ketika sudah besar akan menjadi model." Jongin mengulurkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji!"

.

-.o0o.-

.

 **THE END**


End file.
